


Sweet Creature

by fangurl1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, M/M, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangurl1996/pseuds/fangurl1996
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Creature

West Wolf School was one of the most prestigious schools in the region. Main offices building, classroom building, a big library, and one of the best football yards. But at seven in the morning, it's corridors were almost empty. Only some random teachers walked in a zombie state, looking perhaps for a cup of coffee. In the front garden of the school, a young and handsome guy had sat, ignoring the _DON'T SIT_ sign. He seemed distracted like his mind was thinking about something far beyond morning classes. Two girls passed close to the garden and gave a quick gaze to the guy. Their names were Rubi and Anna. Anna had a big crush on the young guy since the first year of high school but had never dared to speak to him. Rubi thought the guy was a loser and many people would have agreed on that. 

Let's explain something. The guy in the garden was not a total loser. His name was Dean and had the typical bad boy face that many people would love to have the pleasure to kiss. He was captain of the football team and many girls and guys considered him one of the hottest guys in school. His only _problema_ was his temperament. Last year he had been suspended from the football team because he had punched a guy in the face. Nobody knew the reason but many agreed that Dean was just overreacting to some comment the guy had said. Also, he tended to avoid people in general and had just a couple of friends. Actually, he had arrived early because he was waiting for his best friend in life. 

Dean adjusted the leather jacket he was wearing and tried to keep his composure even though the cold was getting into his bones. He hated school in general, especially when it was so early. But this time he tried his best, he wanted to take advantage of all the time he could because that day was his best friend's birthday. Dean was not the kindest or the most considerate person in the world, not even in his house. Sammy, his younger brother, was a total saint. Dean felt a buzz in his right pocket. 

CHARLIE B: HAS YOUR ANGEL ARRIVED? 

Dean felt the blush on his cheeks. He hated when Charlie, his best girl friend, made him feel uncomfortable. He ignored the message. 

Suddenly, he saw him.

Dean could feel his nice aura from the distance.

Cas was the kindest and weirdest guy he has ever met. He was the last of many siblings and had been raised to believe he was not really special. He had a quirky personality and could barely understand sarcasm. Yet, Dean thought Cas was an angel. 

Cas, his best friend, and the kindest boy in his class. He had the habit to get to school early. He said that he liked to enjoy the silence in the morning. So he tended to arrive early and hang out on a bench in the schoolyard to watch the bees and birds until the bell rang.

That morning Cas was wearing the trench coat, the shirt and the blue tie that he always carried with him. Dean once explained him that jeans and a jacket were more suitable things to wear to school but his friend didn't seem to mind that people considered him the freak in the class. In fact, Cas was very proud of his wardrobe. And, of course, Dean prefered to fight with half the class before allowing someone to make a comment that broke the harmony of Cas wardrobe.

As Cas approached him, his cute blue eyes shined and Dean shivered.

"Hi, Dean!, " Cas said with a small smile, that he used to keep only for a few fortunate ones, and proceeded to give Dean a big hug. 

The first time they have met, Dean had gotten confused and had given Cas a hug instead of give it to Sammy. Since that moment, Cas had always greet Dean with a hug like it was a common thing. 

“Happy Birthday, buddy, ” replied Dean returning the hug.

Cas smelled like soap and apple pie, kind of saying that he smelled like heaven. After a hug that lasted like hours, Dean took out a cassette from his pocket and handed it to Cas. He has never given a gift to a friend and this dynamic felt kind of awkward for Dean. Cas, who was the king of awkwardness, proceeded to read the inscription on the cassette out loud. 

“Deans top 13 zepp traxx,” said Cas. Is this from that Led Zeppelin you always talk about?

“Yes”

“Oh, cool”, answered Cas and handed it again to Dean.

Dean smiled.

“It’s a gift, you keep those”, said Dean.

“Oh, thanks,” answered Cas smiling back and putting the cassette in the pocket closest to his heart.

Dean was not sure if Cas has ever received a gift or if he had any idea of how to use an old cassette. Cas family was kind of weird. No mother in the picture. A father who was a writer and was always absent. And a bunch of older brothers that never cared too much for the poor boy. Since Dean had met Cas, they have turned to be inseparable. Dean fixed Cas tie and took the time to look him directly into the eyes. Cas eyes didn’t run away, he felt comfortable looking at Dean like he was looking at something interesting. He was a sweet creature and Dean was going to make sure he had the best birthday of his life. _If he only knew..._


End file.
